


Alternate Danganronpa V3: Unrequited Truth and Lies

by DetectiveKaoru



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 07:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14015145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveKaoru/pseuds/DetectiveKaoru
Summary: A what if Kaede took the first blood perk. There will be different survivors, different killers, and different victims. But... what if they all live...?





	Alternate Danganronpa V3: Unrequited Truth and Lies

Chapter 1

"Nothing. No light. No sound. No form. No voice. No knowledge of who I am. ...Who am I? Who am I? I extend a hand. A hand that belongs to no one. To take hold of my existence-- This is me. My name is Akamatsu Kaede. I just remembered who I am. Nice to meet...me. I'm the protagonist of this crazy story."

Kaede stumbled out of the locker in a daze. “Ahh!”

She fell to the floor, she couldn’t brace for impact as the blinding pain suddenly rushed through her head.

Ah... That’s going to leave a mark...

Rubbing her throbbing forehead; she noticed her surroundings 

It appeared she was inside of a classroom, a classroom she didn’t recognize at all.   
Kaede had no idea what to think of this situation.

“Where am I? What am I doing here?” Kaede wondered to herself.

This is a dream right? This has to be a dream...

Kaede being confused, tried to remember as to how she ended up in this classroom. But no matter how hard she tried she couldn’t remember.

Snapping out of her thoughts; the locker next to her own started swaying and shaking next to her and making all sorts of noise.

A sudden sense of fear, she turned around, and saw that the locker had slowly opened.

A boy dressed in a school uniform came stumbling out of the locker,   
Is he possibly an Ultimate?

Kaede looked even closer to the boy who just fell out of the locker just as she did earlier.

“Hey, um... are you okay?” She asked the boy.

He looked baffled; when he lifted his head, he checked his surroundings.  
His eyes landed on the girl in front of him and gazed into her iris orbs.  
He blushed like crazy and let out a yelp.

“Ahh!”

“How rude! I’m not a monster or anything.”

He finally took a moment to calm down, he stood up and dusted himself off. 

“A-ah...sorry. I was just surprised that’s all.”

Kaede smiled a bit.  
He’s a little cute.

“It’s okay, I’m confused myself so I can understand. But It’s nice to meet you...”

He took awhile to figure out what she was referring to, and replied back.

“Ah...Saihara Shuichi. What’s your name..?

“Akamatsu Kaede.” She beamed at him, “I hope we can become good friends.”

He smiled back at her, and nodded. 

Kaede noticed Shuichi investigating around the room, she decided to look around as well. The two kept the same question inside their mind:  
Why were we brought here?

Searching about, they noticed the lockers they were locked inside of.  
Who trapped us in there...?

Glancing towards the window of the classroom, the outside was filled with greenery and it was covered in barbed wire and such.  
Someone here must really not want us leaving...

Kaede finishing with her investigating, and turned to Shuichi.

“Oh Saihara-kun, by the way, are you also a ultimate?”

He blinked a few times before replying back,   
“H-huh? Ah..yeah, I almost forgot. Yes, I’m the Ultimate Detective.”

“Wow that’s so cool! It’s a lot better than my talent. I’m the Ultimate Pianist. A lot of people call me Piano freak at times.”

“You play the piano? I think that’s a lot better than my own. Besides I’m not really a detective, I’m just an apprentice.” 

“An apprentice? I still think it’s awesome you have the Ultimate Detective title though.”

 

“Yeah I suppose so...” Shuichi replied,   
“Listen Akamatsu-san, if there’s nothing else in this classroom. Maybe we should get out of here, and look for help...”

The both of them headed towards the classroom door, but then-

A giant bipedal-shaped robot around twelve feet in height, with metallic features on its high-structured body crashed through the classroom door.

“HELL YEAH!! FOUND YOU FUCKERS!!”

“A m-monster!?” exclaimed Shuichi, 

“GHA-HAHAHAHAHA!!” The robot laughed maniacally, listening to his laughter filled both teens with fear than they ever had before.

“A-akamatsu-san..! W-we need to get out of here! Now! Come on!.” Shuichi sputtered,

She agreed, and yelped as he grabbed her hand and ran out the classroom.

Gripping her hand, the two headed down the corridor to find an exit. 

“Saihara-kun! Look! Some stairs up ahead!”  
The two hightailed it down the oddly-colored stairs and made their way to the first floor.  
With Kaede in tow, he made sure to protect her from that robot that was chasing them. 

Once they were on the first floor, then two more metallic robots appeared before them.

“Quick this way!” Shuichi shouted,

They headed down another hallway to escape these robot-like creatures.  
Just what the hell is happening...?

“Come on Akamatsu-san!” Shuichi cried,

They ran down hallway after hallway to hopefully give up chase, when finally the two arrived at a door, They didn’t hesitate and practically ran inside.  
That’s when they were greeted with...

Inside the room, which seemed to be a gym of some sort, fourteen more students. They seemed to be Ultimates as well.

“Ohh...More students have arrived!”

“Huh?” Kaede questioned, while looking to the other students around her,

“Did those things chase you guys as well?”

“A-ah yeah...” Kaede replied,

“Why were we all gathered here anyways...?” Shuichi wondered out loud,

“Why don’t some of us check what’s happening?” 

“Are you crazy?! With those things out there?! That’s too dangerous..” Kaede countered,

“So we should just wait here then for those things to come back and possibly kill us?!”

“The real question on our minds right now...who brought us, and why did they trap us here?”

The gym went silent.

“A-anyways...since we’re all here, we should know each other’s names. I’m Akamatsu Kaede! The Ultimate Pianist! Nice to meet you all.” She announced,  
“Introduce yourself to them Saihara-kun.” She elbowed him.

Shuichi snapped out of it, and replied back,  
“H-huh? Oh right, Uh... I’m Saihara Shuichi, The Ultimate Detective.”

Once Shuichi said his talent, the entire gym went into chaos..

“What?! You’re a detective!!”

“Can you figure out a way to get us out?!!”

“Come on Detective boy!! Figure it out!”

Shuichi pulled the brim of his hat down, he wasn’t used to being in the spotlight.  
He looks a bit anxious...maybe I should say something.

 

“Hey!! That’s enough!!” Kaede yelled, “He may be an Ultimate like all of you, but he’s still confused and afraid by the situation.”

 

“Right our bad, sorry Detective-kun.”

Everyone sent out apologies to the anxious Detective, who was still holding the brim of his hat down.

"Nishishi. Well I’ll start off then," Was all that was heard, seeming to come from a purple haired boy who was rather small in size compared to some of the other students.   
Kaede and Shuichi glanced to the voice of attention.

“I am Ouma Kokichi, The Ultimate Supreme Leader. I am the head of an evil organisation that consists of over ten thousand members. So you don’t have to worry about being trapped here, I’ll all get us out of here in no time."

“Nice to meet you Ouma-kun!” Kaede smiled,  
That last part was a little exaggerated to be honest.

“You degenerate male! I don’t believe that story for a second!!” 

A energic shout vibrated across the gym, it came from a young man with gel-spiked purple hair.

"Oi!! Despite our situation, Piano girl... uh... Akamatsu-san is right, we should introduce ourselves!! So shorty had the right idea! Hello friends! I’m Momota Kaito! The Luminary of the Stars!! I’m the Ultimate Astronaut, hoping one day to view the stars one day!!"

 

Ouma grimaced,  
“Shorty?”

“Nice to meet you Momota-kun!” Kaede smiled, replying back to his introduction, 

Kaito grinned at her.  
“Don’t worry everyone I’m sure this is some joke or something!” He laughed, 

“I hope you’re right...” Shuichi murmured,

"Ah, you’re right Momota-kun...” A tall man with light green hair agreed, then added,  
“I’ll introduce myself as well; Hello friends, I am Amami Rantaro. The ultimate...." The male paused for a second, "Fuck, I can't actually remember." The male said, keeping a calm and collected face.

“Wait what...? You can’t remember your talent..?” Kaede asked,

“Nope.” Rantaro replied, still with his calm and collected face. 

“Is it possible our memories were taken away as well? Because do any of us remember how we got here?” Shuichi inquired,

“I was thinking the same thing Saihara-kun.” Rantaro responded, then added in, “Do any of you remember how you got to this school? Or your memories beforehand?”

Everyone stayed silent, no one said anything.  
It’s possible our memories were taken from us, but why though? What would they have to gain from it...

After the few minute of silence passed, next a rather large and muscular male, with messy brown hair spoke next:

"Hello friends! My name is Gokuhara Gonta! I am the Ultimate Entomologist! Gonta doesn't know how we got here, but Gonta will help everybody get out of here."   
Gonta even though menacing in size, he seemed very kind-hearted.

“Nice to meet you Gokuhara-kun!” Kaede chirped.

“Thank you Akamatsu-san! Gonta hopes to become good friends with you! And everyone else!”

“Nyeh... that’s so fluffy...” a young red haired girl with a big witches hat tiredly spoke up,  
“Anyways... hello, I’m Yumeno Himiko, The Ultimate Mage..." 

“Mage?” Shuichi questioned,

“Nyeh.... Yes, but my official title is Ultimate Magician...” She responded,

“Wow! That’s so cool!! You should definitely show me some tricks Yumeno-chan!” Ouma beamed,

Himiko stared at the boy in front of her, and she could feel her cheeks grow pink for a bit.  
“Nyeh... sure. But, they aren’t tricks! It’s Magic...!” Himiko replied,

“Wow!! Even better! Real magic!” 

“You degenerate! How dare you talk to a cute girl like her!” 

“Nishishi~” chuckled the supreme leader, “Sorry I couldn’t help but mess around with you.”

“Ouma-kun please don’t be mean to others!” A metallic boy with blond platinum hair shouted to the jokester. He then sighed and spoke up again,  
"Hello friends, I am K1-bo, but you friends you may call me Keebo. I was created in a lab by my creator; Professor Idabashi.  
so I claimed the title: Ultimate Robot." The robot announced,

“Ultimate Robot? You’re not the same as those things outside?” Shuichi questioned,

“Wh-what?! No!! I have no function to turn myself into a giant robot!” The robot bellowed, but then calmed his voice,

"Atua says all robots can turn into giants. Nyahaha!” a dark skinned and platinum blonde haired girl broke in,

“I have no function!!” Keebo snapped back,

“Nyahaha! Psycho robot on the loose!” the girl cackled, 

“Now now...” Rantaro interrupted,

“Yes... Atua is telling me that I should introduce myself!   
I’m Yonaga Angie. The Ultimate Artist." Angie praised,

“Jeez...” Keebo crossed his arms,

“If you’re a robot, do you have a dick?” coaxed Ouma, 

“Wh-what?!!” Keebo flushed, “Don’t ask me such a ridiculous question!!”

“Of course only the degenerate of degenerate males would ask such a vulgar question..” a dark-brown hair girl with warm green eyes retorted,  
“Anyways...I’m Chabashira Tenko!! HAIYAH!! I’m the Ultimate Aikido Master!! I promise to protect all the girls from the degenerate males!!”

“What’s with you and males?” wondered Ouma, and then grinned, “Someone got daddy issues? Nishishi.”

This comment fumed Tenko,  
“What did you say you degenerate?!!”

Before she could go up and beat the crap out of him, a few people held her back to stop her from doing so.  
“Let me go!! The degenerate deserves his daily beating!!”

“Calm down Chabashira-san..” Rantaro tried to calm her,

“I will not be calmed down by a male!!” Tenko seethed,

“Nishishi”

“Please Ouma-kun... Also, Chabashira-san calm down.”  
Kaede tried her shot at calming Tenko down.

“Fine... but only because a cute girl told me too!” Tenko finally calmed down.

After the argument,   
A rather slim and pale skin student with long black hair, with his mouth covered by a black mask spoke next,   
“Hello there...it appears it’s my turn for a introduction isn’t it?”   
My name is Shinguji Korekiyo, I’m the Ultimate Anthropologist, pleased to make everyone’s acquaintance.”

He bowed slightly, in a fifteen degree angle. He had a sorta creepy vibe to him, but something about him made some of them think he’s killed before.

“Um...nice to meet you Kiyo!” greeted Rantaro, 

“Please don’t call me that.” Korekiyo replied.

“Ah...alright then...”  
He faltered,

“Jeez.. someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed..” Kaito whispered to both Shuichi and Kaede. They stifled their laughter for they wouldn’t be heard.

“Now, now you three...” a tall, thin young woman wearing a maid outfit with pale, desaturated green hair scolded, 

“Ah...sorry.” Kaede apologized to the woman,

“Yeah, sorry..” Shuichi said, Kaito nodded his head in agreement.

“No apologies are needed, but I suppose an introduction is.” She began,   
“Hello, my name is Tojo Kirumi, I am the Ultimate Maid. Any necessary requests you all need I’ll be sure to complete.” Kirumi said to the latter,

“Woah.. you’re a maid? Doesn’t that get tiring sometimes though?” Kaito asked,

“As it is my talent; it’s something I was born to do and love to do, so no I don’t think it’s tiring at all..” Kirumi replied,

“It’s nice to meet you Kirumi-san, hopefully none of us depend on you too much.” Kaede smiled, 

“It’s no trouble at all.”   
Kirumi politely bowed,

“Hmph...” started a young man shorter compared to everyone inside the gym, he had a very deep voice, and wore black hat, he then added in, “Depending too much on people isn’t a healthy lifestyle.”

Kirumi blinked a few times, then returned to her calm demeanor,  
“I see... I’ll keep that in mind... I’m sorry, what is your name sir?”

“Ryoma Hoshi, I would say my Ultimate, but it’s not really important. Not anymore...” the smaller man responded,

“Ehh? Why won’t you say your talent? Are you like green hair over here? You don’t have one?” Ouma questioned,

“Oi...I said my name Ouma-kun.” Rantaro said to the younger boy,

“Hmph, fine... Ultimate Tennis Player.” Ryoma replied,

“Hey...wait a minute. I’ve heard your name before!” Kaito blurted out, “Yeah! You used your tennis skills to single handedly take down an entire mafia!”

 

“An entire Mafia?!” Kaede exclaimed,

“Hmph, yeah. I suggest all of you stay away from me, I’m a cold blooded killer.” Ryoma pulled down the brim of his beanie, and glared at each of them,

“Nyhahaha! I like Hoshi-kun already!” Angie laughed,

“Gya-hahaha!! A small little gremlin like you killed an entire mafia?” Laughed a tall young woman with long strawberry blonde hair, “That’s hilarious!!”

“Oh great, I found the annoying one of the group..” Hoshi commented back, 

“Aww man...I thought I was the one who won that title..” Ouma glumly said,

“Anyways what’s up fuckers?!! Time for the best introduction! I’m Iruma Miu, I’m the baddest bitch who’s gonna save the world with my awesome inventions! I’m the Ultimate Inventor!” Iruma finished,

“Ah... such vulgar language..” Keebo mumbled,

“For being a cute girl, her language seems very degenerate...” Tenko remarked, 

“A-ah..nice to meet you Iruma-san..” Kaede said to the latter,

“We’re done with introductions right?” Iruma asked, and then started panting a little, “All sixteen of us... alone in a hot, sweaty gym. Come on, what do you all say?”

“That’s very degenerate!! No way would I do that with any males here!!” Tenko shouted,

“Nishishi... Being trapped here is a riot!” Ouma grinned,

“Are we almost done here...?” a young woman of a rather slim physique, with red eyes and long, dark brown hair sighed, 

“We’re not done with introductions!” Kaito countered, “Come on! Introduce yourself!”

She looked around the room, then sighed,   
“I’m Harukawa Maki, the Ultimate Child Caregiver.” 

Kaito smiled,  
“That’s cute, your name makes Harumaki! I’m going to call you that from now on!”

Maki glared at the older man,  
“Do what you want, If I’m done here, I’m leaving.”

“Ah wait!” a girl with cerulean hair, and rimless glasses shouted after her.  
Maki stopped, and turned around.

“I have this weird feeling for some reason..that we should all stay here...” the girl said, “Also... I’m the last person to be introduced..”

“Ah... go ahead then...” Keebo told the girl,

“Hello everyone! My name is Shirogane Tsumugi, I’m the Ultimate Cosplayer. Nice to meet you all!  
Now that I got all of your attention! Let’s talk about my favorite episode of Kuroko no basket!” gushed Shirogane,

Maki glared again, then turned to head for the door.

“Oi! Harumaki wait!” Kaito shouted, before he could say anything else; Rantaro intervened,

“You do realize all of us have been brought here against our will?” he inquired, “If any of us were to leave; with those things still roaming, what do you think would happen?”

She stopped in her tracks, and turned her head to the taller man.  
She glared at him a bit; but she sadly had no choice in the matter.

She sighed heavily, and said, 

“Fine, just none of you bother me...”

Her words rang across their ears, and they made no hesitation to disobey.

Looking back on what Amami-kun said, I can’t help but have a certain sense of fear... 

“Um... Amami-kun?” Kaede began, “What did you mean by... ‘What were to happen to us if any of us left the gym?’”

A few students perked up at this, and awaited his answer.

“It’s simple... If we’re trapped here against our will, what do you think the answer would be...?” He paused, then responded, “I mean.. think about it. If we disobey those machines out there, it’s possible...”

“There may be less of us, is that it Amami-kun...?” Ouma smirked,

Rantaro sweat dropped,  
“Uhm, yes... that’s the reason why...”

“And... this is the possibility of a kidnapping...” Shuichi interrupted,

Silence...  
That’s all that was heard inside the gym, saving the air conditioner cooling us.  
You could possibly hear a needle drop in the stillness of the gym.   
If we disobey we could die...?  
Also this could be the work of a kidnapping..

“Uhm, yes, What Saihara-kun and.. Ouma-kun said, this could be the possibility of a kidnapping. So if we disobey those machines out there... It’s just best we stay in here for now.” Rantaro concluded,

“I-i mean...” Shirogane hesitated, “isn’t that just an assumption?!” 

“True, it may be just an assumption, but we all saw those robots out there...” Shuichi replied,

“Haha! As expected of the Ultimate Detective! I’ll definitely rely on you to get us out of this place!” Kaito laughed,

“E-eh?!” Shuichi yelped. He pulled down the brim of his hat. “I’m not that reliable...” 

“Mouu! Saihara-kun don’t say that!” Kaede pouted at the boy, “I think you’re reliable!” she beamed at him,

“A-ah... Thank you, Akamatsu-san.” Shuichi blushed,  
Ahhh! what a cute boy!

“Anyways, back on topic. If this is a kidnapping, who is our captor?” Keebo interjected,

“Atua thinks its those giant robots who chased us here!” Angie clasped her hands together,

“Hmm... but they’re just robots.” Korekiyo added, “It’s possible whoever is controlling said robots; may be our captors.” 

“Shinguji-san may be right, whoever is controlling those robots may be the one who trapped us.” said Rantaro, 

“I-i don’t wanna be trapped here... It’s scary...” blubbered Ouma,

“Nyeh... this is a pain...” Himiko tiredly said, “maybe If i use my magic I could get us out of here.”

“Yay! Yumeno-chan is gonna save us with her magic!!” cheered Ouma,

“Nyeh... I don’t have enough MP to save everyone...”

“Yumeno-san! Save all the girls, leave the degenerate males!” Tenko shouted,

“Nyeh... Now I’m too tired to use my magic...” Himiko said flatly,

“Amami-kun, if I may ask.” Kirumi turned to the older man, 

“Ah. Yes Tojo-san?” He responded,

“If these machines were to come inside this gym, what will we all do?” Kirumi asked the taller man,

The man in question thought about it for awhile, he had no idea on what they would do if those robots came back. But apart of him knew they weren’t dangerous. If they wanted to kill them, they would’ve done so already, they must want something from them... 

“But what...?” He said out loud,

“Amami-kun?” Kirumi questioned, but before Rantaro could answer back,

“Friends! Do you hear something?” Gonta asked,

“Hear what Gokuhara-kun?” Ryoma responded,

Before anyone else could say another word, the five bipedal-shaped killing machines crashed through the roof. They landed before all sixteen students.

“Yoo-Hoo! Rise and Shine, Ursine!” All five exclaimed,

 

“Kyaaaaaaaah!!” shrieked Tsumugi, 

“Crap! They’re back!” Kaito shouted, 

“Everyone! Gonta will protect you all!” 

“Tenko will protect you Yumeno-san!”

“Nyeh...”

“Kiiboy, you’re also a killing machine. Go fight them! I’ll be rooting for you!” Ouma called out to the robot, 

“I am not a killing machine! That’s robophobic!” Keebo shouted,

“Hold on... if they wanted to kill us, they would’ve done so.” Rantaro intervened, “So Let’s all calm down.” He then added, “So... what do want with us? Obviously you five want something? Hence why you have weapons.”

“Aren’t you a wiseass of the bunch?” Questioned one of the five. 

A second of the group started,

“Hahaha! I’ll start us off Monosuke! So listen here you brats! What we want you all to do!” He paused, then exclaimed, “Haha... My heart’s getting all excited!! Hell yeah! It’s gonna be a—”

“A—Killing—Game!” 

Wh-what? 

“Monodam! I was about to say that! Fuck you!” 

“Wh-what did he say?” Tenko quavered, 

“Hmm... I’m pretty sure he just said—” Keebo guessed, but was cut off

“Killing—Game!” the one who seemed to be called Monodam repeated,

“Oh! He repeated it!” a fourth of their group exclaimed,

“Grr... Monodam I will fucking kill you with this exisal! Don’t you dare interrupt me again!” 

“Mou... Monokid, Let’s not fight. We need to introduce ourselves to the students!” The fifth and remaining one intervened, 

“Monophanie is right, come on and calm down Monokid!”

The latches of the five machines opened, and out jumped five stuffed bears. Their face and body were divided by the center, with five different colors.

“S-stuffed animals?!” sputtered Kaito,

“Let’s make this a brief introduction! Hello everyone! We’re the Monokubs! I’ll start off, my name is Monotaro.” Monotaro greeted,

The rest of the four gave their names which seemed to be: Monokid, Monosuke, Monodam and Monophanie.

“W-what did you mean by killing game?” Shuichi asked, 

“Oi.. Wait! I’m still angry at Monodam for taking my spotlight! I’m going to crush him with this fuckin’ exisal!” Monokid snarled,

“Mou... why don’t you just leave it Monokid?” Monophanie huffed,

“Monokid don’t bully Monodam, or I’ll crush you back with this here exisal back!” Monotaro shouted,

“What?! You too Monotaro?!” Monophanie said in shock,

“...” Monodam remained silent,

“DON’T YOU DARE GO SILENT ON ME NOW!!” Monokid barked,

“Enough! Don’t make me pulverize all four of you with my own exisal!” Monophanie threatened, 

“What?! Why am I involved in this too?!” Monosuke implored,

The four kubs saving Monodam, all pressed up against each other. They started bickering at one another, which confused the students further.

“Upupupu... Now my little cubs! Fighting amongst yourselves isn’t a good thing to do!”

The four stopped their slapstick violence, and got excited.

“Father!” Monotaro raised his arms in excitement,

“Papa kuma! Hell yeah! Father is here!” Monokid chortled,

“...” Monodam continued with his silence, 

The students looked around them, searching for the extra voice in the gym.  
Laughter rung through their ears again, and they turned to face the stage.

A monochromic bear similar to the smaller kubs, appeared on the podium of the stage. Then spoke,

“Hello students, I’m your headmaster of this Ultimate Academy! I am Monokuma! Nice to meetcha!”  
He had a despair inducing sorta aura to him, that gives off fear in almost all students. The yin-yang sorta appearance, and that smirk on his right side.

He reeks of despair...

“Father! Yay! He’s finally here!” Monotaro cheered,

“What a grand entrance from our one and only Father!” Monosuke pushed his glasses up on his face,

Monokuma paused for a second, and then anger heated up in him.  
“You damn cubs... You’re all so cute! But this chapter has gone on for way too long! You five have been taking way too long!” 

“Ahh! Is Father mad?!”

“I’m not mad!” Monokuma then sucker punched all his kids to the other side of the gym. He smirked, “Heehee...I love embracing my cubs!”

“Another teddy bear?” Shirogane questioned,

“Yes... but this one looks more...” Rantaro hinted, 

“Who cares what it looks like! It’s a fucking bear!” Miu shouted,

“The madness and despair in him...” Korekiyo uttered, 

“Oi..! First off! Who gave you all the right to speak?! And second! I ain’t no bear, I’m Monokuma” He angrily said, “So show me some respect!! I’m your headmaster!”

“Headmaster?” Ryoma wondered, 

“If it’s not a teddy bear, maybe it’s like Kiiboy over there?” Ouma suggested,

“Yes... Perhaps he’s a sorta autonomous A.I like myself. Wait... Ouma-kun what is that supposed to mean?!” Keebo yelled at the smaller boy,

“Nishishi!”

“Yes! That’s correct!” The bear agreed,

“Except these bucket of bolts for brains.” Monosuke responded, 

“O-oi..! Those giant robots... What the hell are those...?” Miu squeaked,

“Upupupu!” He snickered as he rose his paws to his face to hide his insidious grin, “Those ‘giant robots’ as you call them, are called Exisals! They’re highly mobile, bipedal weapons! They can be controlled by my cute little cubs or work through autopiloting!

“Teddy bears who can pilot mobile weapons... This is becoming quite the story...” Ryoma pulled the brim of his beanie down,

“Well enough of all that, as Saihara-kun said earlier, what did you mean by killing game?” Rantaro asked, 

“Puhu... Upupupupu...” The monochromic bear started giggling,

“I’m sorry... but what is so amusing...?” Kirumi asked,

He laughed out loud,  
“I want all of you Ultimates to participate in a killing game!”

“Wh-what the fuck?! Don’t joke around like that!” Kaito barked,

“Why would we agree to be in something like that!” Keebo yelled,

“Ehh...? No one wants to participate?” Monokuma questioned,

“Of course not! We’re all friends here...” Kaede argued,, “W-we would never kill any of our friends!”

“Puhuhu...” The bear grinned, “Friends? All of you?” Then continued, “All of you are now enemies in a killing game!”

“E-enemies?!” Gonta yelped,

“That’s bullshit! There has to be some way to leave this place!” Miu objected, 

“She’s right! Come on everyone... let’s get out of this gym and search for a way out!” Kaito started walking towards the door, but stopped once Monokuma spoke up again,

“You know there’s no way to get out of here! Right?” The bear asked, “I would also suggest not defying me. I have everyone’s lives hanging by a thread. With these Exisals, there’s no way you can say no to the killing game.

“Gghh...!” 

“Hmm.. so basically we have to listen to you if we don’t want to die?” Shuichi asked,

“Correct!” The bear grinned, 

“What kind of sick joke is this...?” Kaede mumbled,

“I wanna ask something. Who will provide weapons for us for this... killing game?” Ryoma demanded, 

“Wh-what the hell? Do you know what you’re asking?!” Kaito exclaimed, 

“Puhuhu!” The bear grinned, “Weapons? Things will be a bit different from that my dear students.”

“Then let’s say someone does kill... how would they?” Maki asked,

“This killing game is a polished, sophisticated event! Here... the said killing game, we will hold class trials!” The bear replied,

“Class... trials...?” 

“Yosh! Let’s explain!” Monotaro started,  
“So basically... If one of you bastards kill someone, we hold a class trial!”

“We hold a class trial to find out which one of youse is the blackened. Said blackened is face to face with their spotless classmates.” Monosuke continued,

“Where you punkasses argue over who you think whodunnit! After the debate, it’s Voting Time! If the majority if you bastards vote correctly...” Monokid asserted, 

“T-then... the killer will receive a very gory pu-pu-punishment courtesy by Father...” Monophanie broke in, “Urk... so cruel...” 

“After said blackened is voted off, the rest of youse get to keep on living...” Monosuke addressed, 

“But! If you all vote the wrong killer during the trial...” Monotaro explained, “The killer gets to live, and the rest of you will get the punishment instead!”

“...”

“Hell yeah! Them’s the rules of this class trial!” Monokid concluded, 

“A wondrous explanation from my cute cubs!” Monokuma boasted, then addressed, “So basically I think you all get the gist of it! Basically you must kill to escape. But It’s not enough to kill someone, you must also survive the class trial too! Puhuhu!”

“So kill someone without anyone knowing... and survive the trial...?” Rantaro inferred, 

“That’s right!” Monokuma smiled, 

“Excuse me... but, what is this punishment that was mentioned earlier?” Korekiyo inquired, 

“Puhuhu! It’s an execution!” Monokuma replied, 

“E-execution?!” Himiko gulped, 

“If you commit a crime in the real world, basically you get punished for it right? That’s how the real world works, that’s basically how the golden rule of society is nowadays! This is a killing game! So no jail time for you kiddies, you kill someone, I punish you! It’ll be a permanent sorta punishment!” 

The bear looked at them all dead in the eye, it was as if he was staring into each of their souls. Staring into redness of the bear’s eye; sent shivers down each of their spine. It was literal fear. How can such a tiny stuffed bear make anyone feel such despair...?

He continued with his monologue, this wasn’t a nightmare was it?  
I’m dreaming right?  
He said different types of ways to kill someone, and it made me sick to my stomach...

“Hope you all have fun in this killing-school semester... Puhuhu...” 

“So we all have to kill... each other...?” Kirumi whispered,

“Nishishi... looks like this place really won’t be boring after all!” Ouma said,

“H-how can this degenerate be so calm!” Tenko angrily said,

“T-this is a joke...right? Please tell me it’s a lie...” Shirogane pleaded, 

This is almost like a work of fiction...  
This was something out of a Tv show.  
A sorta scenario where reality doesn’t exist...   
What kind of cruel joke is this?  
I want to wake up from this nightmare already...

“I-i... I don’t want to kill anyone.” Shuichi said,

Saihara-kun?

“Hmm? You know that’s gonna be a problem right?” Monokuma said to the cap wearing boy, 

“Ehhh...? You know Saihara-chan if you defy him maybe we can see the first killing!” Ouma cackled, 

“Don’t joke around like that!” Keebo chided, 

“Saihara-kun? Why are you being defiant...?” Kaede asked the boy, 

“I don’t want to kill anyone... because I’ll make sure no one dies. I’ll put a stop to you and this game!” Shuichi threatened to the bear, 

Monokuma paused for a bit, and started laughing.

“Ha-hahahaha! Interesting! Very, very interesting! This killing game will be the most interesting one yet...”

He looked like a wimpy boy at first, but hearing him say those words to Monokuma actually makes him look cool.

“I agree with Saihara-kun! We’ll defeat you Monokuma! You can’t make us kill each other, we’re all friends!” Kaede exclaimed,

“Puhuhu! Ha-hahahaha!” The bear continued his laughter, 

“O-oi, Saihara-kun... Akamatsu-san... Maybe you shouldn’t defy him in case he does something...?” Kaito whispered, 

“Puhu.. It’s okay. I’ll welcome it. I’m used to defiantant students from the past, I’m interested in the detective saying he’ll put a stop to my game though! Very interesting!”

Monokuma started laughing again, then the Monokubs joined in

The gym rung out in laughter of only Monokuma and his five Monokubs.  
The students in the gym stood there in fear, surrounded by the laughter of the stuffed toys in front of them.

This whole situation was so messed up.  
Stuffed bears and deadly weapons.  
Sixteen Ultimate Students forced to kill each other.  
New friends... forced to play some sorta of killing game.  
If this is a nightmare.. Please let me wake up.

This is so wrong... terribly wrong.  
I can’t grasp fiction from reality anymore.  
I just have to accept what’s happening is real.  
I’m now apart of this...

Killing game...

Remaining Survivors: 16

**Author's Note:**

> So hey, this is my first time writing anything or really uploading to a fanfiction website so sorta nervous.  
> I hope you guys like it.


End file.
